


The Darkside of Scarlet Eyes

by idontwannadothis55



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Dark!Kurapika, Enemies to Lovers, I Tried, Love/Hate, M/M, Sassy Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Sexual Tension, Suicidal Thoughts, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwannadothis55/pseuds/idontwannadothis55
Summary: Kurapika is willing to do whatever it takes to finish his goal of recovering his clans eyes even if it results in his death he would even welcome it. After he rearranges the conditions of his nen the Kurta momentarily decides to cease his everlasting hunt for the Phantom Troupe. Unfortantly Chrollo has other plans for the Kurta.(We are chucking canon out the window and laughing in it's remorse.)
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 19
Kudos: 137





	1. Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: I do not own HunterxHunter or any of it's characters and it is NOT CANON AT ALL
> 
> Oh and I made Kurapika waayyy OP lol

Scarlet eyes.... That was the last thing the mafia boss saw before he went limp in the Kurta's grasp. Kurapika smiled and wrenched his knife out of the body, blood dripped out and pooled onto the floor. He let the body drop on the floor with a _thump_. Stepping away to circled around the dark, mahogany desk his eyes scanned the contents and settled on a pair of stolen eyes. Quickly grabbed them and secured it in his messenger bag, quietly he exited the room, shut the door and walked down the poorly lit hallway returning his eyes back to brown. 

"Well well well, what do we have here?" 

A smooth silky voice cut through the silence. Kurapika spun around his arms, already drawn in a defensive position. He froze when he caught sight of...

_Chrollo Lucilfer_

"Hey! Hey! Boss is dead!"

A voice shouted from the door he just came from. Chrollo raised an eyebrow, looking at Kurapika with interest. 

"Did you do that?" 

Kurapika cursed a rather colorful string of words.

"I don't have time for this-" 

"Hey! You! Stop right there!" 

Suddenly before Chrollo could even turn around to even take a look at the other man a knife was thrown and embedded into his heart, Chrollo looked at Kurapika surprised quickly turning into confusion as the Kurta seemed to ignore the Troupe Leader's presence. Kurapika moved forward but was quickly caught by Lucilfer. 

"What is going on?"

He urged. The blonde turned around with a glare.

"Nothing you need to know," Kurapika growled. "Now unhand me! Or I'll kill you!"

Loud footsteps were heard cutting off their conversation quite efficiently. 

"Shit-" 

Kurapika quickly escapes from Lucilfer's grasp, picks up his knife from the now dead body and swiftly jumps over the desk and gracefully escapes through an open window. Chrollo on his heels following silently until both of them hit the ground. The Kurta looked at the man darkly. Gripping his knives tightly weighing his options, and thinking of a way to shake the older man that he now wanted nothing to do with. 

"Where are your chains?"

Chrollo questions, he was surprised to see to the Kurta here, and him killing people without batting an eye was... new. 

"Where is your aura?" The blonde questioned back. "By my knowledge you got your nen back a while ago and why haven't you tried to kill me by now?"

Chrollo hid his surprise, but it was a question he did ask himself... why hasn't he killed the chain-user? Perhaps it was because his nen had seemed to disappear a few weeks ago and he wanted to know why. He sat back on his heels as Kurapika watched him carefully, knives still drawn rather threateningly. Another crash was heard above. 

"What are you doing here?" Chrollo tried again.

"I could ask the same from you!" The Kurta shot back. "And where is your nen!?" 

Another crash was heard in the building they just escaped from but was closer down. Chrollo quickly wrapped his hands around the blonde's waist earning a quiet yelp from the blonde as his back pressed against Lucilfer's chest, who's own back was pressed against the wall, covering the Kurtas mouth with one hand. He regulated his breathing and hoped Kurapika wouldn't kill him right then and there. Footsteps crunched into the ground in front of them two men spoke out in the night

"So he was found dead?"

"Yeah stabbed to death apparently."

"Was anything stolen?"

"A pair of Scarlet Eyes..."

Kurapika's breath hitched, Chrollo looked down to find the Kurta's eyes flashing red for a moment before settling back to brown.

 _"Ah I should have guessed he must still be looking for all of them"_ Chrollo thought.

As the voices faded away Chrollo pulled away, still keeping a firm grasp on the Kurta's waist, until the blonde stomps on his foot, snapped the older man's head back and elbowed him in the nose. Lucilfer let out a gasp of pain. His vision momentarily blurred when he came back to his senses Kurapika had already ran away. Lucilfer cursed and started to follow him but thought better of it since he was unarmed and nen-less .

Lucilfer needed answers; he was just as confused about his nen as the Kurta was. Chrollo decided it was no use going after the blonde knowing he was probably going to kill him. The only thing stopping him last time was his friends and they're nowhere to be seen. 

_I wonder if we'll meet again Kurta._

* * *

Kurapika entered the building in a dark blue suit, a delicate gold masquerade mask adored his fenimin face. The party would last sometime, the Kurta reasoned it would be easier for him to just sneak in disguise instead of trying a window like last time. He entered the lobby with no problem and continuing to the second floor he walked quietly. His hands drifted towards his knives strapped under his waistband. He heard a cheer downstairs 

_Ah I forgot about the party hopefully I won’t have to join in._

The blonde thought as he entered an office hoping to find the eyes quickly and leave the party. He searched around the office opening drawers and looking through closets. Kurapika sighed he hoped his source wasn't wrong as he didn't seem to find this random rich man a beholder of his precious eyes.The Kurta exited the room and continued his hunt around the house. 

Kurapika went downstairs thinking about joining the party; perhaps he could extract some information about his eyes. He quietly entered the room and made his way to a table, soft music played in the background. Aristocrats in fancy clothing scattered around tables dancing, talking and eating. 

“Hello, Where are you from? I've never seen you before...”

A voice was heard besides Kurapika. He turned to see a girl with short, layered black hair and black-framed glasses. The Kurta recognized her immediately as Shizuku Murasaki, member 8 of the Phantom Troupe. 

“I could say the same for you, Miss?”

Kurapika managed to responded evenly, 

_Was the rest of the Phantom Troupe here? Is Lucilfer here!?_

The blonde thought with a hint of panic. What would he do now? If the Phantom Troupe finds him here they would kill him for sure. All of a sudden a man with a black hair and a red mask appeared in front of him. He extended a gloved hand towards Kurapika. 

“May I have a word?”

His smooth voice spoke. The Kurta recognized him immediately. _Lucilfer!_ The blonde swallowed, he couldn't turn the older man down in such a public setting. He decided he should play along and get out of there as soon as possible. 

“Of course.” 

Kurapika mumbled, taking Chrollo’s hand noting the surprised look on the other man's face and stood up to follow him outside the party. As soon as they both exited the room, Kurapika was slammed into the nearest room against the door which happened to be a bedroom. Chrollo had a knife up to the Kurta's throat. 

"Don't move and we won't have a problem…"

Cold metal pressed against Lucilfer's own throat. 

"You won't kill me," Kurapika mocked his hand enclosed over a silver knife at Chrollo's neck. "You still need answers."

The older man scoffed, "What makes you think there is a reason that I won't kill you chain-bastard?" 

The Kurta raised an eyebrow, "Is there not one?" 

"You killed Uvogin and Pakunoda, revenge is very compelling. But you would know all about that wouldn't you?" 

Kurapika's eyes flashed red for a moment but settled back to brown as he contemplated the other man's words. 

"If that was your real motive you would have killed me multiple times by now…" 

Chrollo sighed “Alright I do need answers so if we could I would much rather have a conversation without-”

“Hey! Who's in there!?”

Without warning a voice was heard outside. Kurapika looked up and sighed. 

“I’m guessing we're not supposed to be in here?”

Chrollo smirked, leaning down next to the blonde ear feeling a slight prick at his neck as the Kurta tensed at the proximity. 

“Until next time.”

He breathed into him. Kurapika suppressed a shiver and glared at him. 

“There won't be one.”


	2. Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika turns suicidal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicidal thoughts

It was a rainy, dreary afternoon in a small coffee shop. Kurapika was sitting in the back area of the shop. In his plain white clothes watching people hurry by with colourful umbrellas observing with a blank expression. His finger tapped nervously on a coffee cup. He was torn, he knew the Phantom Troupe had a pair of Scarlet Eyes but he specifically reapplied the conditions of his nen to not be about the famous group of thieves and walking in therefore unarmed with his situation ended in his death.

 _‘Maybe that's not a bad thing’_

The Kurta thought as he chewed his lip nervously.

_‘I'll finally be reunited with my clan…and my parents’_

Chrollo was just passing by and saw a particular blonde sitting alone in a coffee shop. He smiled at the perfect chance of getting the answers he so desperately needs. Lucilfer quickly entered the shop and ordered a black coffee and approached the blonde. 

“Is this seat taken?”

Someone questioned in front of him. Kurapika absentmindedly shook his head, his eyes still trained on the outside world. Chrollo frowned, usually the Kurta was more alert than this, his eyes usually burning with emotion even if they weren’t a beautiful scarlet. Now they looked empty, has something happened in the short period of time that he wasn't around to see? 

"I hate to be rude but what's on your mind Kurapika?"

Kurapika snapped back into reality when he heard his name being spoken, when seeing his clan's murderer right in front of him casually drinking coffee. He asked himself, is his life really worth something? Lucilfer noticed his eyes were still empty as the Kurta recognized him. 

"What do you want?" 

Kurapika asked dully, maybe he was finally done with his revenge. Chrollo looked at him curiously.

"I'm sure you already know" 

The blonde sighed and got up. 

"I'm really not in the mood for this…" 

Lucilfer reached out and easily caught the other man's wrist. 

"What makes you think that I'll let you go without getting what I want."

Kurapika simply glanced at the older man in exasperation. 

"You don't have nen do you? How are you gonna stop me?"

Chrollo got up and pressed a knife on the Kurta's neck. Kurapika looked at him boredly.

"Are we really doing this again?"

"I just need answers, after that I have no need for you." 

Kurapika sighed for what seemed like the fifth time today.

"Fine, can you at least stop threatening me?"

Chrollo smiled, sheathed his knife and sat back in his seat, he gestures for the blonde to continue. 

"I had an exorcist rearrange the nen conditions of my chains," Kurapika started quietly. "They said it would form complications on whatever I had done, and I can't conjure my chains until I have set new conditions."

"What kind of complications?" 

"I don't know." 

Chrollo sighed

_'This wasn't the answers I was looking for'_

"But if I had to guess," Kurapika trailed on ever so quite. "When he took away the binding on your heart he must have taken away your nen as well" 

Chrollo wasn't surprised he had come to that conclusion a while ago, he studied the blonde who was looking down at his coffee. 

_'There's something he isn't telling me...'_

Kurapika looked up, his eyes still empty. 

"Are we done here?" 

Chrollo decided he wouldn't let the chain-bastard get away this time. 

"Not quite…" 

Kurapika saw him move forward and barely had any time to react as his vision faded to black.

* * *

Kurapika woke up on a cold floor, he drowsily got up and noticed he was in a cell, the bars were set quite far apart and frankly he could probably squeeze through them if he wanted. There was a kitchen and brown couches across from him. He blurrily looked around the place noting that there are no windows in this room.

"You're finally awake, you've been out for two days." 

Lucilfer's voice was heard above him. Kurapika glared at him. 

"What do you want now? I already gave you answers."

Chrollo approached the cell and looked at the Kurta. 

“You're leaving something out aren't you?”

“So you kidnapped me just on your intuition.”

“Yes.”

The blonde huffed out a laugh, and sat back against the wall. 

“So why don't you kill me? Don't you want revenge on your beloved spiders”

“I'm not driven by revenge as you are.”

Kurapika closed his eyes and leaned his head on the wall. He waited to see if the Troupe leader would leave, but he felt the older man gaze on him. He had a million questions for Lucilfer but at this moment he wanted to die, he just wanted to be done with this revenge and finally be reunited with his clan. 

“Where are the rest of your spiders?”

His eyes finally opening, the Kurta struggled to keep them brown as his suicidal thoughts ran through his head. 

“None of your concern.”

A man with black hair bursts into the room.

“So it is true! You do have the chain-bastard! Wait _that’s_ the chain-bastard he looks...weak.”

Chrollo sighed “Not now Nobunaga.”

Kurapika perked up at the chance of information about his situation, he knew about this member and how he mourned Uvogin.

“So none of you could have come up with a more creative name?”

The Kurta quipped up tilting his head to the side, flashing a wicked smile. Chrollo was quite surprised at the change in attitude. Nobunaga crossed the room and clutched the Kurta shirt between bars. 

“I’ll kill you!” He snarled at the blonde. “You killed Uvogin!”

“You wanna know something?” Kurapika taunted, still smiling. “I spent more time burying him than fighting him.”

“Do you want to die?” Chrollo spoke harshly to the Kurta as he clutched Nobunaga’s shoulder

“Yes very much so,” The blonde drawled, rolling his eyes. “So there are more spiders here.”

Nobunaga let go of the Kurta with a push. 

“You're really letting him live!?”

“Yes, I need more answers.”

“I don't know anymore than what I told you,” Kurapika commented. “But if you really want to keep me here, be my guest. Or even better you could kill me.”

“Nobunaga leave.” 

“But-”

Chrollo glared at the black haired man.

“Now.”

Nobunaga gulped and exited the room, Chrollo reached through the bars to grab the Kurta jaw and locked his eyes with the blonde whose eyes had turned a dark brownish-red at the touch. 

“Why are you so suicidal now _Kurapika_?”

Lucilfer slid his warm hand down to the Kurta’s neck and yanked him forward.

“What has happened to you? What happened to your revenge? What aren’t you telling me?”

Kurapika looked at the older man and smirked. 

_‘He thinks I know something...maybe this could be used to my advantage’_

“Alright let’s say I do have some information,” Kurapika responds, his voice surprisingly even as his windpipe was being crushed. “What makes you think I’ll tell you. Since you don't seem to want to leave me alone.”

Chrollo smiled darkly and added more pressure to the Kurta’s throat. Kurapika already started to regret his white lie. 

“We have ways to make people talk.”

“How cliche,” Kurapika choked out a laugh. “What are we in, fanfiction?”

“Feitan!” Chrollo raised his voice. “I have something _fun_ for you to do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking the 4th wall is fun


	3. Pained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo doesn't want Kurapika to die, and the Troupe is confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I ran out of ideas, will write more.

Kurapika gasped in pain as he was thrown back into the cell. He squeezed his eyes shut suppressing a groan of agony. He could tell he was bleeding in several places and he had several more bruises. His ribs were broken or at least bruised and one of his wrists was twisted in an odd angle. Blood ran down his leg as the blonde struggled to keep upright. 

“That’s enough Feitan, you may leave.”

The door slammed as the member left and the Kurta crumpled down to the floor with a low moan, tucking his knees back into his chest. 

Chrollo stepped forward and approached Kurapika. “You could have avoided this, but you just had to be so stubborn.”

The blonde cracked open his eyes and still managed a deathly glare to the Troupe leader even in his pitiful condition. 

“Doesn't matter you won't believe me anyway,” Kurapika rasped out, turning away from Lucilfer and tried to make himself comfortable on the chilly floor . 

Chrollo sighed, walked over to the kitchen cabinet and took out a first-aid kit.

_‘Feitan went to far, I should have known the Kurta won't give any information’_

“Sit up,” Lucilfer prompted the blonde. “I can't let you die now.”

Kurapika didn't oblige and father curled up in the cell muttering what sounded like ‘you should’ and tries to suppress whimpers of pain. Lucilfer groans in frustration, opening the prison and stepping inside. Nudging the Kurta with his foot, he crouched down to eye level with him. 

“Why do you have to be so difficult?” 

Kurapika attempted to turn around to ignore the older man. He struggled to keep conscious, his vision had already blurred at the edges. Chrollo took the blond’s face in his hands and watched as the Kurta weakly tried to pull his head back, his eyes flickering between red and brown as he blurrily gazed at Lucilfer. Chrollo exhaled a curt chuckle. 

“Always so stubborn, I'm surprised that you're still conscious.”

"Let go, b-bastard."

Kurapika stuttered out, straining to keep his eyes open. He flung his arm out in a feeble attempt to harm the Troupe leader, after feeling no impact the blonde realized how delirious he was from his wounds. Chrollo noticed the Kurta's dazed state and cursed internally, healing Kurapika was going to be troublesome. 

Lucilfer gently shifted his arms around the younger boy and gingerly sat him up. Lifting the Kurta’s blood-stained shirt he began to wrap bandages around his pale ribcage paying no heed to the blonde’s meek protests. He continues to tend to Kurapika’s injuries, noting how the Kurta’s objections had ceased. Looking down he is amazed at how peaceful the blonde looked while he’s passed out. Proceeding to wrap up his wounds Lucilfer took a damp cloth and tenderly wiped blood off Kurapika’s face and arms, he left his legs alone as he didn't think Kurapika would appreciate his help down there. 

* * *

“So we’re keeping him alive because we need him to tell you what’s up with your nen?” Machi summed up. 

“Yes,” Chrollo answers. “Also I have questions about his strange attitude.”

Nobunaga snorted “Yeah _attitude._ ”

“You have to admit he is acting different from the last time we saw him,” Phinks cut in. “He’s hiding something.”

“It might have something to do with his friends~” Hisoka said. 

“What do you mean?” Luiclfer questions. “What about his friends?”

“Hm~ wouldn’t his friends at least try to communicate with him?~” Hisoka purred. “Something happened between them don’t you think?~” 

Chrollo sighed.

_‘Does the chain-basard even have information, otherwise this is a complete waste’_

“I think~,” The clown continued. “We should wait for the little Kurta’s friends, they would come for him if they knew about his troubling situation~”

Machi raised an eyebrow mostly hidden by her hair. “And this has nothing to do with your pedophilia with that black-haired boy.”

Hisoka let out a bone-chilling laugh.

“They’ll come for him~ and then you’ll get your answer _boss_.”

* * *

Chrollo walked into the room they were keeping the chain-bastard in to see if he was alive. To his great astonishment Kurapika awake, alive, shirtless with bandages around his ribs and **out** of his cell, and was currently rummaging through the kitchen cabinets. The blonde looked up from his search to acknowledge the Troupe leader. 

“Do you have any food?”

He asked nonchalantly, as if this was a perfectly normal occurrence. 

“What the!? How did you even-?”

Lucilfer exclaims, shocked about the Kurta’s ‘escape’. 

“So that’s a no on the food?” Kurapika said ignoring the other man’s question and carried on searching for something to eat. “Do you at least have some glasses or like cups?”

“Top shelf,” Chrollo found himself automatically answering. “To the right.”

The Kurta reached up for the shelf on his tippy-toes and found the glasses, grabbing one of them he inspected it before turning on the sink and filling it up with tap water. Lucilfer's gaze was still trained on the blonde watching his every more. Taking a sip, Kurapika walked to one of the couches, sitting down he finally addressed Lucilfer. 

“So are you gonna stare at me all day or …?” 

“How did you get out?” Chrollo askes. 

“I walked out,” Kurapika deadpanned with a hint of sarcasm. 

Lucilfer groaned, “You never give straight answers.”

The blonde set down his glass of water after taking a few gulps and brushed off the Troupe leader's comment once again . Sitting back he crossed his legs, laced his hands together and settled them in his lap.

“Do you have any books or something?” The Kurta asked innocently. “I’m getting pretty bored here.” 

“Aren't you gonna try to escape?” Chrollo asked instead of answering. 

“There aren’t any windows,” Kurapika said, trying to sound naive. As the Troupe leader glared at him, he exhaled and decided to elaborate. “Look I’m done with your Troupe and since you guys won’t kill me there is-.”

“You still think we won’t kill you?” Lucilfer interrupted but even he knew that it sounded like an empty threat

Kurapika sighed in exasperation, reaching in his pockets he flicked out a small, silver pocket knife. Chrollo mentally cursed himself, the Kurta could have killed him this whole time _and_ he forgot to check him for weapons. Approaching the older man Kurapika kneeled down between Chrollo's legs 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Hisoka still creeps me out.


	4. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo finds something out. and Hisoka is .... Hisoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this took so long! I hope you like it. Also I edited the last chapter a little so you might wanna read that.

Here was the former chain-user knelt between the legs of his mortal enemy. Kurapika pressed the small knife into Chrollo’s hand and guided it to his neck, looking straight into Lucilfer’s eyes he slowly put pressure on his pulse till a trickle of scarlet-red blood oozed down his neck. Chrollo’s breath caught in his throat, he made no move to pull away or press further. 

_‘What is this fool doing?’_

“Then why won’t you kill me?”

Kurapika questions, looking the older man dead in the eyes. Chrollo said nothing, simply staring back into the Kurta’s eye. They were still brown, not even a hint of red was seen. Lucilfer felt a pull in his heart, something told him not to do it. Not to kill Kurapika. 

“Stop it.”

Chrollo said quietly, easing the knife away from the blonde. Kurapika let Lucilfer guide him up and back onto the couch and take his knife. 

“Couldn’t you make that point without trying to kill yourself?” 

“No. Now what are you going to do with me?”

Lucilfer sighed and got up to leave, looking back at the boy

“I don’t know, let you leave probably.” 

Kurapika looked up suspiciously. 

“Without any repercussions?”

“For now.” 

“Why?” 

Chrollo stilled and gave the most confusing answer yet. 

“It feels right.”

And left without a word. 

“What would you know about what is right.”

The Kurta was left muttering to himself. 

* * *

Kurapika was given a plain white shirt and was blindfolded. His hands were bound behind his back which he could understand but really it was pointless because he had already loosened it to a point where it was still on his wrist but he could get out whenever he wanted. He really didn’t get the blindfold 

“It’s so you don’t come back looking for us.” 

Chrollo explained as he finished the knot of the cloth. Kurapika sighed but obliged since he was pretty hungry and wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, also he needed to make the troupe as un-suspicious as possible to get the eyes back from these thieves. The older man put his hand on the small of the younger boy's back and guided him out of the room to the exit of the warehouse. It was all going well until Hisoka showed up. 

“Well, well, well what do we have here boss?~" 

Chrollo cringed, he did not tell any of the Troupe members that he was letting the Kurta off the hook. He was hoping to get the boy out safely and then inform his comrades about what he had learned. Lucilfer opened his mouth to make an excuse but Kurapika beat him to it. 

“Hisoka,” Kurapika said somewhat in distaste. “How’s your financé?”

Chrollo looked at him in surprise. He didn't think Kurapika knew the clown, more so he didn't think that they would be on a first name basis _and_ that Hisoka had a financé. Hisoka laughed obviously amused at this situation. 

“Just fine,~” Hisoka answered. “He just left the right wing and traveled to Doli City for a job.~”

_The right wing?_

Kurapika thought, confused until it clicked. 

_He’s either helping me or leading me into a trap._

The blonde nodded, unconcerned about the Troupe leader behind him still bewildered at how casual the two were. 

“You two know each other?” Chrollo asked, finally finding his voice. 

“Yes~” Hisoka purred. “The Hunter Exam. By the way you should see your friends, apparently they traveled to Parasta City recently.~”

Kurapika hesitated shifting his weight from one foot to the other, suspicious of the clown, “Why are you telling me?”

“Oh well~ I guess I could tell Illumi I'm sure he would be very happy to kno-”

Fast as a viper Kurapika wretched his bondings off and kicked Hisoka into the wall. Turning around he faced Chrollo and seized the dagger in his waistband, pinning the clown against the rough brick with his forearm a bar across his throat. Leaving Hisoka some room to breathe Kurapika tugged off his blindfold and posed the dagger by the magician's neck. Chrollo stood stunned but didn't make any move to attack Kurapika or help Hisoka. 

“Explain.”

The Kurta said, his voice hard. Hisoka laughed but answered nonetheless. 

“What’s there to tell?~” He started to say, but Kurapika pressed harder and elected a choking sound from the clown. “Okay, Okay let me breathe.~”

Kurapika loosened his hold and cast a glance behind him at Chrollo. Lucilfer caught his eyes and raised an eyebrow. The Kurta turned back to Hisoka and stepped back, letting the magician go completely and crossed his arms in a defensive manner. Hisoka immediately started coughing, and once he regained his breath he spoke surprisingly soft. 

“Gon misses you I’m sure he would be very happy to see you.~”

Kurapika looked torn. It was a believable statement Gon would say that but how did Hisoka know?

“He told me.~” Hisoka said, like he could read the Kurta mind. 

Kurapika nodded a single nod and spun around on his heel back to Chrollo. Looking back at Hisoka he decided there was no harm in throwing in one last threat. 

“Touch any of them and I’ll kill you.”

Walking back to Chrollo he handed the dagger sheepishly back to him and started to tie the blindfold back around his eyes. Lucilfer sighed dejected and took the blindfold from the Kurta. 

“There’s no point now,” He explained. “Since you keep showing me that you could probably kill me at any time.” 

Kurapika looked down at his feet looking slightly embarrassed. Chrollo looked at Hisoka and the clown had the audacity to look entertained. Frowning he led the blonde away from him and back to his original plan to get Kurapika out of here without any other interruptions. This time it went without a hitch. They approached the exit. Chrollo looked at Kurapika studying his reaction, the Kurta was as stoic as ever.

“You’re not gonna come back looking for us?” Lucilfer asked, still unsure of Kurapika. 

“No, like I said I am done with your Troupe,” Kurapika answered. “Though if you insist I could go back to hunting you one by one.”

Chrollo glanced at Kurapika not knowing if he made a joke or not, the blonde’s expression was still blank. 

“No, I was … just making sure.”

Lucilfer suddenly remembered Kurapika’s possessions, rummaging through his pockets he handed the Kurta back his phone and the small knife he used to threaten himself. Kurapika uncertainly took it and pocketed both the possessions. Chrollo stared at him, he never noticed how pretty the blonde was; his brown eyes seemed better then when he last saw him, they were brighter and had a lively glint in them.

Possibly because he was going to see his friends. Kurapika looked up and met his eyes, for a moment there was a peaceful silence between them before Kurapika took a step back and turned around. He walked away at a brisk pace and did not look back. Chrollo watched him go a few steps then started to follow him silently.

Chrollo quickly lost Kurapika in the crowd somehow, the younger boy had moved quickly enough that he seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth. Chrollo searched for him for a while but could not find him at all. Lucilfer sighed and returned back to the hideout well after nightfall. He had to tell the rest of the Troupe of the release of the Kurta. 

TBC...


	5. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika escapes and meets someone else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I'm sorry I haven't been posting on this fanfic!!! But here's a short chapter for you, I might write more but here's something! ALSO I found out how to relpy to comments so... yay me!

“So. him. go?” Feitan asked, confused. “No. kill?” 

“But I’m going to follow him,” Chrollo answered. “It seems that if he dies then I go with him.” 

A deadly silence wafted over the Troupe. 

“How do you know?” Phinks asked. “I didn’t think he would tell you.”

“He was too eager to die,~” Hisoka answered for him. “Luckily I know where he’s going~” 

“Parasta City.” Chrollo muttered to himself. 

Hisoka laughed his creepy laugh. “You better go quick~ he’s probably out of the city by now~”

Chrollo frowned, he was pretty sure the boy had just left a few hours ago. But then again the Kurta moved really fast. 

“Boss!” Machi exclaimed barging into the room. “Our merchandise had been broken into!” 

“What!?” Several Troupe members stood up and shouted in unison.

Hisoka calmly pulled out his playing cards. 

* * *

Kurapika sneaked back into the warehouse after he lost Chrollo in a crowd. It was surprisingly big. The “right wing” was just a room (across where he was being kept) with a heavy chain and a padlock keeping it closed. Inserting a long, metal pin; Kurapika carefully picked the lock.

_Will they even have my Scarlet eyes?_

Flicking the final pin in place, the lock opened with a soft click. 

Pushing the heavy door open he slowly stepped inside. Crates covered in burlap sacks and other miscellaneous items filled the space. Rummaging through the stuff, the Kurta estimated he had about half an hour before someone came back and checked. Walking further into the room he saw the sheer mass of things the Phantom Troupe stole. 

_Disgusting…_

Then just on top of a tower of boxes laid his prize. The scarlet eyes glinted in the low light. Kurapika reached up and grasped the container tightly. Shoving it into his bag he looked around for something that could help him in his travels. 

A gold amulet beside his precious eyes seemed very tempting….

A loud bang interrupted his thoughts. The Kurta hesitantly snatched it and slipped it into his bag. He walked back through the door. Contemplating whether he should close it when someone's footsteps had him running back through the window he came from. 

“HUH!?”

* * *

Kurapika rushed toward the train station. Running on the rooftops seems like his best option; so he started to scale a random building. Just as he hit the top of the roof, a flash of pink had him roll forward to avoid it. 

“We thought you’d stop messing with us~” Hisoka’s voice purred. 

Kurapika looked up with a glare and a knife hurtling towards the clown at alarming speed. 

“I said I’d stop killing you.”

Hisoka deflected the knife and laughed, rushing towards the Kurta. He threw another card, this time slightly more accurately than the first. Kurapika dodged and retrieved his knife. Faking left, he managed to push Hisoka away from him. With the distance retracted Hisoka has better asses to his cards. The clown stilled, Kurapika stopped attacking as well. 

_Hmm I could kill him now?~ But what fun would that be?~_

Hisoka thought. 

Kurapika took a step backwards, Hisoka watched him with sharp eyes. 

“Tell Illumi I say hi.”

Was all Kurapika said as he jumped to another rooftop. Hisoka watched him until he faded into the distance. Sighing, he pulled out his phone and typed out a phone number. 

“Illumi dearest, do you have a pair of Scarlet eyes?”

* * *

Kurapika boarded the first train to Kukuroo Mountain. 

_I don't think I could face my friends… especially Leorio._

The Kurta sighed and hugged the bag closer to himself. 

_Parasta City? Was Hisoka telling the truth?_

“Why would he lie?” someone whispered in his ear. 

Kurapika shot up, knife in hand. The stranger had long black hair, pale skin and a slender build. A black mask covered the bottom half of their face.

“Shura?” Kurapika asked, a tinge of uncertainty laced his words. “You’re alive?”

“Surprise, sweetheart!” Shura pulled off his mask and smiled. “I have a interesting offer for you!”

“I don't want to hear it!” Kurapika snarled. 

Shura tucked a strand of golden hair behind the other boy’s ear. Kurapika batted his hand away with a frown. Gently grasping the Kurta’s chin, Shura leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“You’ll want to hear this one...”

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise shawty! lmao that was my only thought when writing that dialogue.  
> Hope you liked it!!!


End file.
